This application is related to application number 941,028, filed Dec. 12, 1986, now abandoned.
This invention relates broadly to the art of automobile distress signals, and more particularly to a distress flag which can be deployed outside of a vehicle by activating a switch from within the cab of the vehicle.
The use of this flag would serve many purposes. It's chief purpose is to PREVENT accidents from happening. It is desperately needed on the highways today, particularly where there are so many lanes of traffic. The motorists are travelling fast, the highways are crowded and there is seldom ever enough room on either side of the highway for a driver to find a safe place to stop. Therefore, the purpose of this "VID" flag is to assist any motorist in getting his vehicle off the road safely when the need arises. With this distress flag, all one has to do is push a button to activate the flag and all motorists can see it, from all directions, near and far, in front, beside or behind the distressed vehicle. Other drivers will then know immediately that this vehicle is in trouble and they will slow down, move over and assist this motorist in getting his vehicle off the highway safely. The way it is on the highways today, the driver of any vehicle who develops an emergency situation, has to risk his own life when he breaks down and stops or makes an attempt to get off the road.
This distress flag will serve other purposes: When a driver does signal an emergency, not only will he be able to get off the highway safely, but he will also be "protected" with the distress signal. The "VID" will automatically signal for help from other motorists, police officers, safety officers and other properly equipped personnel and vehicles to come to his rescue. As it presently is today, if a motorist is lucky enough to get off the highway without being hit, then he is "stranded" along the highway or a road somewhere and he becomes a victim of circumstances. He has to get out of his vehicle and call or wave to any passing motorist to ask for assistance. This is a very dangerous and terrifying situation and how many times have people (especially women) been robbed, kidnapped, raped, and even murdered, while they were waiting for help to come.
It is my very strongest belief that this distress signal would far excel all the other safety equipment and forms of safety devices that are presently being used, for example; seat belts, care seats for babies and small children, helmets for cyclists and now, air bags. All of these are for the prevention of injury or death WHEN an accident happens but WHAT ARE WE DOING TO PREVENT THE ACCIDENT FROM HAPPENING IN THE FIRST PLACE? This Vehicle in Distress flag would save millions of lives and millions of dollars that are being paid out for hospital and medical bills, insurance claims, law suits etc. The "VID" would also be a feeling of security and protection for the motorist who is on this Nation's highways today and this is why it has been given the title of VEHICLE IN DISTRESS FLAG (The "VID") . . . "The Light of Hope--in Trouble--and in Darkness." It is an object of this invention to provide a distress flag assembly for an automobile which can be deployed by a driver thereof while he or she is still in the cab of the vehicle. In this regard, it is an object of this invention to provide a distress flag assembly which allows deployment of a distress flag either while the vehicle is still moving or has stopped operating without requiring the driver thereof to get out of the car.
Similarly, it is an object of this invention to provide a distress flag assembly having a distress flag which can be easily stored in a compartment of a vehicle without occupying undue space, but yet which has a flag element which automatically expands and contracts when it is extended out of and pulled into the compartment.
Similarly, it is an object of this invention to provide a distress flag for motor vehicles which can be easily seen by other motorists but yet which does not take up undue space in a motor vehicle.
Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide a distress flag assembly which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture and service but yet which is extremeley effective in operation.